leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Robert (Hoenn)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Robert | jname=ロバート | tmname=Robert | slogan=no | image=Robert Hoenn.png | size=240px | caption=Robert | colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Blond | gender=Male | hometown=Silver Rock Isle | region=Johto | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG035 | epname=Win, Lose or Drew! | enva=Sean Schemmel| java=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Robert (Japanese: ロバート Robert) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Coordinator from Silver Rock Isle who first appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!. History Robert debuted in Win, Lose or Drew!, where he was seen participating in the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. In the first round, he delivered a performance that left the panel of judges very impressed and secured him a place among the s moving on to the Contest Battles. There, he faced off against Drew in the semifinals and proved to be a very tough opponent, lowering enough of Drew's points to be announced as the winner of their battle when the five-minute time limit expired. He was later shown receiving the Slateport Ribbon from Mr. Contesta. In Hi Ho Silver Wind!, Robert took part in the Hoenn Grand Festival, where he was briefly seen competing in the preliminary Appeals Round, during which he successfully showcased his to proceed to the next stage. In Deceit and Assist, he used Milotic yet again for the secondary Appeals Round, scoring a perfect 100 and advancing to the Battle Stage. In Rhapsody in Drew, Robert nearly became a victim of when they tried to steal his identity and his Pokémon so Jessie could compete in the Grand Festival. appeared right at that moment to stop Team Rocket using his . However, the Snow Hat Pokémon couldn't get its to work and so Robert took Snorunt aside and told it how to focus its energy when executing the attack. After evolving into , it managed to properly use its move to send Team Rocket blasting off, thanks in part to Robert's pep talk. Robert then proceeded to the finals of the Grand Festival, where he found himself up against Drew once again. Just like in the Slateport Contest, Robert easily defeated Drew, thus earning the Ribbon Cup as well as the title of Top Coordinator. According to Drew, immediately after he won, he began for the next Grand Festival. Character Robert is shown to be a very skilled Pokémon Coordinator as he advanced to the Battle Stage with a high score in both the and the Hoenn Grand Festival. He also seems to be a calm and collected person. This was shown when attacked him and he remained composed even though they were trying to steal his Pokémon. Robert is dedicated towards his goal and takes Pokémon Contests very seriously, starting to for the next Grand Festival soon after winning the Hoenn Ribbon Cup. He seems to be very knowledgeable about , as shown when he told Ash's Snorunt the key to control its unmastered attack. Pokémon This listing is of Robert's known in the . is Robert's main Pokémon. It was first seen in Win, Lose or Drew! where it was used in the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. It proved to be very talented as its performance was able to advance Robert to the Battle Round. It later battled Drew and his where it used its Iron Tail attack. When Roselia sent out a , Milotic cut through it with its Twister. Robert was then declared the winner of the battle and he went on to win the whole Contest. It later appeared in Deceit and Assist where it was used in the Appeals Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival. It was seen again during the final match of the Festival battling alongside Robert's against Drew's and and winning. Milotic's known moves are , and .}} was obtained by Robert sometime prior to the Hoenn Grand Festival. It was first seen being when was researching Robert on a computer. Later, Robert used it alongside Milotic during the final match of the Hoenn Grand Festival against Drew's and and won. Claydol's only known move is .}} Contests Hoenn Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Robert has obtained in the Hoenn region: * Ribbon (Win, Lose or Drew!) * Four unknown Ribbons (prior to Hi Ho Silver Wind!) Grand Festival ranking Robert has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Hoenn Grand Festival - Winner (Rhapsody in Drew) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小西克幸 Katsuyuki Konishi |en=Sean Schemmel |fi=Bruno Lähteenmäki |pl=Jarosław Budnik |pt_br=Tatá Guarnieri (AG035) |es_eu=Eduardo del Hoyo (AG035) Juan Antonio García Sainz de la Maza (AG123)}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Robert appears in the chapter The Enchanting Pokémon Soul! of the Ash & Pikachu manga. Unlike the anime, he did not have a name. He participated in the same Pokémon Contest that and Drew were competing. He was able to get past the first round and battled a Coordinator and his where he won. After Drew defeated May, Robert battled him in the final round where he was able to defeat him and win the Pokémon Contest. Pokémon is Robert's only known Pokémon. He chose Milotic to participate in the Pokémon Contest and was able to get to the final round where Milotic eventually defeated Drew's Roselia. None of Milotic's moves are known.}} Trivia * Both of Robert's known Pokémon debuted in episodes with Drew in their titles. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Coordinators Category:Top Coordinators Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Robert es:Robert/Roberto (Hoenn) fr:Robert it:Robert (Hoenn) ja:ロバート zh:罗勃